


Moving On

by rudbeckia



Series: Flatmates who... [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Ben and Armitage have to move out of their student flat. It’s a big step.For the prompt: “I missed something didn’t I?” for Benarmie?





	Moving On

“I know I missed something,” said Armitage as he walked from room to room. “Didn’t I?”  
Ben called to him from the kitchen, “I’m sure you didn’t miss anything.”  
“Come with me and look,” said Armitage, “just to be sure?”

Ben rolled his eyes but he followed, and they inspected their flat (their _old_ flat) one bland, echoey room at a time. It hadn’t taken either of them anywhere near as long as Armitage had allowed to pack everything they owned, and the transit van downstairs was only half full. The furniture was all back where it came from and, inventory in hand, Armitage made sure they left _exactly_ the same number of items in the kitchen drawers and cabinets as had been there the day he’d moved in with only a backpack and a box of books. The day he’d met Ben.  
“I hate moving,” said Armitage. “I liked it here.”  
“It was good,” agreed Ben. “For a while. We knew it wasn’t permanent.”  
“I know,” said Armitage as he picked up his bag and coat. “We had a good year. I’ll miss it.”

Ben drove the hire van and Armitage sat silent in the passenger side with both sets of keys on one fob in his right hand. Ben stole a glance at him at traffic lights, feeling with a pang that some part of his life had slipped from present to past like water through his fingers. He parked across four adjacent spaces in the university car park where Phasma and Mitaka waited. Ben and Armitage got out, swapped hellos and van keys, and Armitage re-confirmed the itinerary that had been arranged and agreed with Mitaka days ago while Phasma and Ben exchanged exasperated looks. Phasma got into the driver’s side and Mitaka clambered into the passenger side.  
“Don’t worry,” said Phasma, leaning across Mitaka to call through the open window. “Everything’s going to work out.”

Handing over the keys at the accommodation office was a straightforward process and twenty minutes later Ben and Armitage were walking towards the city centre. They bought meal-deal sandwiches and took them to eat in the cathedral grounds, sitting on a hard, wooden bench with their coats off as the cool morning gave way to a warm afternoon. Armitage watched people and Ben watched Armitage.  
“You’re very quiet,” said Armitage, without looking round. “Are you okay?”  
“Just... I dunno. Thinking I guess.” Ben smiled. “You’re not a student any more. Does it feel weird?”  
Armitage laughed. “I still have to turn up to the same building every day.”  
“Except now you get paid for it and they have to call you _Doctor Hux.”_  
“Yes.” Armitage turned to face Ben with a slight frown. “Is that what’s been bugging you?”  
“No.” Ben shrugged. “Maybe.”  
“Well then,” said Armitage, rummaging in his bag. “If you’re worried that I’m going to tire of my impoverished student boyfriend now that I’m a tax-paying member of the employed class, you needn’t be.” Armitage turned sideways to face Ben. He took Ben’s hand. “Look,” he said. “This might be a really stupid time to say it but a year ago I thought I could never share my life with anyone. I drive people up the wall. No one would put up with me even as a flatmate. Then... then you showed up with that fucking stupid sword and...” Armitage bit his lip. “And I was lost. Or found. Who the fuck knows. Am I babbling?”  
“A bit,” said Ben with a laugh. “Come here.”  
“I think,” said Armitage, holding on so tightly to the little box he’d retrieved from his bag that his knuckles went white, “I’d like to be _Doctor Solo-Hux.”_ He opened the box and showed Ben the slim, black and gold band with the ring of red gemstones set flush with the metal. “What do you think? Doesn’t it sound good?”

Ben held out his left hand and Armitage pushed the ring over his knuckle. Ben blinked a few times and laughed, then stood and offered Armitage his hand. “Come on,” he said. “We can’t pick up the keys to our new place until three and I want to buy my fiancé some jewellery.”


End file.
